Victoria Mizanin
by McMahon Lover
Summary: Victoria Evelyn Mizanin the oldest child of Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and Kayla McMahon-Mizanin. Vicky is great kid, gets straight A in school and help out with her youngest siblings. However everything is about to change for Vicky and her family especially her parents.
1. Chapter 1introscharactes prologue

_Victoria Mizanin_

Disclaimer: I do not owners of characters that will appearances in this story. They belong to themselves or WWE.

Author notes: I do own several characters that will appearance in this story.

_Introductions_

It is now seventeen years later and things have changes, Vince finally retired and hand the business over to Shane, Stephanie and Kayla who are currently running things. Shane is the COO, Stephanie is CEO and Kayla is the chairwoman, and they are working well together. John is officially retired and working at the company as Executive Mike is semi-retired and he too working for the company.

Mike and Kayla had three more children: Katherine Elizabeth, Michael Jr. and Gabriel Mizanin. Stephanie also had a fourth child another boy who was Anthony Jacob. In addition, Shane surprise everyone when he and Marissa had a fourth child to a baby girl, name Melissa.

Vicky has grown into her own beauty and she looks like more her mother Kayla, than her dad Mike Sr. She has the McMahon gorgeous blue eyes and smiles.

Characters:

Kayla Mizanin, 47, years old, Chairwoman of the WWE, my character

Michael Mizanin Sr. 49, years old, semi retire and Executive at the WWE

Victoria Evelyn Mizanin, 16, years old high school my character

Katherine Elizabeth Mizanin 13, years old, my character

Michael Mizanin Jr. 9, years old my character

Gabriel Mizanin 6, years old my character

Stephanie Cena 53, years old, CEO of the WWE

John Cena 52, years old, Executive of the WWE.

Khloe Cena 24, my character

Sophia Cena, 21, my character

John "JJ" Cena III, 18, my character

Anthony Cena 9, years old my character

Cameo appearances by

Shane McMahon

Marissa McMahon

Declan McMahon

Kenny McMahon

Ronnie McMahon

Melissa McMahon, my character

Vince McMahon

Linda McMahon

Prologue:

After WrestleMania which was a huge successful for the WWE in general, but everything is about changes especially for the Mizanin Family, because sixteen years old Vicky is keep a big dark secret from her parents.

Vicky is sexual active unknowns to her parents, who told her repeatedly, do not having sex because they are dire consequence if you do… However, of course, Vicky doses the opposite of what her parents have told her, and now she is pregnant the age of sixteen.

She has been hide it for her parents but she doesn't know how much long she can hide her pregnancy from them knowing you get big and big with each passing month.


	2. Chapter 2 Kayla find out

_Victoria Mizanin_

Chapter Kayla find out

Since Vicky turn sweet sixteen she had gone to the same doctor as her mother Kayla, so naturally they had they the all-important six months checkup. Kayla got a phone call from her doctor Amber Jones, saying that she needs to speak with her. Kayla told her all right she was leaving the office now to come over. Kayla left the WWE Headquarters and drove to her doctor office.

When Kayla arrives at the doctor office, she parks the car and got out of the car walks toward the office, and went inside where the nurse told her to go right into the Dr. Jones office. Kayla walks into the Dr. Amber Jones office that looks up when she heard the door open.

Good afternoon Kayla, Dr. Jones said.

Good afternoon Dr. Jones, she said, as she closes the door behind her and walks toward the over and sat down in the chair.

What is up? Kayla asked

Well for started you are in excellent heath. D. Jones said

That is good.

Yes it is. Now on to Vicky I notice seen her last visit with me she had been gain a lot of weight, Dr. Jones said

She had, Kayla said

Yes, more normal than usual, so I run some tests.

Okay

Now most of the test comes back normal, but I ran one other test.

All right, what does that one other tests show Dr. Jones? Kayla asked, as Dr. Amber Jones prepares to hit Kayla with news that Vicky is four months pregnant.

The test that I ran on Vicky was pregnancy test. She replied, as Kayla looks at Dr. Jones she thinks she is hearing wrong even from her own Doctor Amber Jones.

A pregnancy test, Dr. Jones Vicky is not sexual active, Kayla said.

I am afraid she is sexual active Kayla, the pregnancy test come back positive Vicky is exactly four-months pregnant, Dr. Jones said

Oh, god, Kayla said, as she put her face in her hands, she realized that she and Mike are about to become grandparents.

Kayla I know this is a big shock for you now, she said, as Kayla looks up at Dr. Jones.

Big shock that would be the right word. How can this be happening especially everything that my godchild Khloe Cena went through she said.

Yes, I know and I remember seeing that I am your sister OB GYN as well Khloe. No teenager should be parents at this age. Dr. Jones said

Vicky is four-months long that means my grandchild will be born in September. She asked

Yes, in the beginning of September your grandchild will be born. Umm... Vicky next doctor appointment is in June, Dr. Jones said, as she slides the appointment card to Kayla.

Mike is going to flip out when he hear that his princess is having a baby at the age of sixteen, Kayla said, as she put the appointment card in her purse.

I gather Mike won't be happy no father is ever happy when their princess grow up or have a boyfriend go off get married and then have children. However, a father of teenager girl who is a total different story, she said

Yes, it is Dr. Jones, she said, as they stood up together.

Thank you for telling me about Vicky pregnancy, she said, as she extends her hand, Dr. Jones shook hands with Kayla.

Your welcome and I will you and Vicky in June, she said.

Oh, yes bye Dr. Jones, she said

Bye, Kayla, she said, as Kayla walk toward the door open the door, step out of the office, and then walk the doctor office.

Kayla walk to her car unlock the door open the door and got in the car pulling the door closed. She buckles her seatbelt and then slides the key into the ignition and turn the key started the car, she then drove off toward home. During her ride him she thought how about does she tell Mike that their first-born is having baby, there is no right way to tells father of teenager this kind of news. He is going to go ballistic when he find out.

Good maybe him going ballistic will scare the hell out Vicky and she will not want to have sex again until she about oh, say twenty-five or so. Kayla pulled into the driveway drove up the house where she parks the car and turn the key shutting off the car, and then she unbuckle her seat belt open the car door grabs her purse, briefcase and step out of the car.

She close the door and lock the door walk toward the house to the front house where she slide her house key into the lock and turn the key unlocked door. She turns the doorknob open the door step inside her house closing the door behind her and relocked the door. She place her briefcase and purse down the table that was in the foyer… just then her youngest child Gabriel come running out the family room and see her.

Mommy! He said, as he ran toward her and she opens her arms to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Hi, baby boy! She said, kissing him on the cheek.

Hi, mommy, he said, as they pull back from the hug.

Where is everyone? Kayla asked

Um… Kathy and Mikey are in the family room watching TV and Vicky is upstairs in her bedroom, he replied as they walk into the living room.

Okay…. She said, as she sat down the couch.

Mommy when is daddy come home? He asked, as he climbs onto her lap.

Oh, not for while baby, daddy is filming another movie now, she said.

Aw, I do not like when daddy is for a long time mommy, he said, pouting

I know you do not baby, she said, as Linda walk into the livingroom to see that her daughter was home.

Hi, Kayla honey Linda said.

Hi, mom, she said. Gabriel goes back in the family room and watch TV with Kathy and Mikey okay.

Okay mommy, he said, as he got off her lap and ran out of the living room.

You do not look happy honey what is wrong. She said, as she sitting down next to her.

You will find out in second why I am not happy. Victoria Evelyn Mizanin come down here now, she called out.

You called Vicky by her given name are never good, Linda said.

A Vicky come down the staircase, walks into the livingroom, and sees her grandma and mom.

Hi mom, she said.

Do not hi, me young lady you are in serious trouble with me, she said in a firm voice.

What I did now, Vicky said.

What did you do? I will tell what you did or should I say hiding it from me, she said

What you are talking about mom, Vicky said.

Victoria does not act as if you do not know what I am talking about here. Your pregnancy, she said, as Linda looks shocked and Vicky lowered her.


	3. Chapter 3 Kalya talk to Vicky

_Victoria Mizanin_

Chapter – Kayla talk to Vicky

Vicky stood in front of her mother with her head down looking at the floor as she realize her mom now knows she is four months pregnant with her first grandchild and her grandma second great-grandchild, seeing that her cousin Khloe had the first great-grandchild.

By lowering your head Victoria, you know exactly what I am talking about do not you. Kayla asked

Yes, Vicky whisper

What I cannot hear you Victoria, she said.

I said yes, I know exactly what are you talking mom, she said, lifting her head and look at her mom and grandma.

How long did you think that you could hide your pregnancy huh? Especially seeing by the five months, you start to show, a little baby bumps. Kayla asked, as Vicky looked down again and then answers her mom.

I do not know Vicky answered

Oh, you do not know, you saw me when pregnant with your baby brother Gabriel you saw how I grow through my pregnancy. You also saw your cousin my god-daughter Khloe going through her own teen's pregnancy, she said.

I know I did not think about it all right, Vicky said.

You did not think about it, you are four months pregnant Victoria! You had plenty of time to think about it. Even to think on how you were going to explain your pregnancy to your father and me.

Daddy

Oh yeah did you forgot about him Victoria, your father Michael Sr. My husband, of seventeenth years.

Mom no I-I cannot tells dad, about my pregnancy, Vicky said

Oh, you have no choice but to telling him when he come home after he is finish filming a new movie. You obviously have not thought about anything have you, Kayla said.

No, I have not thought about anything Vicky said.

Victoria do you realize that your life as a teenager is officially over, Kayla said, as Vicky looks at her

What?

Oh, yes Victoria your life as teenager is over, because you are about to become parent. No more hanging out after school no sleeping late when you are off from school or the weekends. No going to the movies with your friends, no going to the mall with your girlfriends, no go over your girlfriends house to hanging out either, because you are going to be taking care of your baby. She said

Mom you are kidding me right, Vicky said.

No, I am not kidding you Victoria. You are now going to be responsibility for the baby you are carrying until their graduation college. Moreover, if I were you I start pray because when they are teenager that they do not end up pregnant at sixteen, because you will be in my place now.

Mom you are serious, she said.

Yes, I am serious. There is huge responsibility when you have a baby especially at the age of sixteen. The responsibility is bigger for a teenager because you have to learn to jug school and raise your child, she said.

Oh god.

Victoria. Vicky looks at her mom. You are ground indefinitely no see your boyfriend at all.

He has name mom it is Cameron, Vicky said.

Right now, he is nobody to me because he got my sixteen years old daughter pregnant with my first grandchild. You are not allowed to calls him, either. No, going on Facebook, Instagram, Skye, or twitter either. Kayla said firmly.

You are being unfair here especially see that you and dad have sex, she said

What?

Mom do not as if you and dad do not have sex, she scoffed, Linda had another shock look at the way her granddaughter was talking to her mom.

Do not change subject here Victoria I am talking about you not your dad and I. beside your dad and I are adult not teenagers. You broke the trust dad and I have in you she said

I bet you did the same exactly thing when you were my age, because every teenagers does it, Vicky said, as Kayla look at Vicky

I did not I followed the rules that my parents had gave me when I was teenager.

Yeah, okay mom, she said.

Victoria your mom is telling you the truth she did not have sex when she was sixteen years old. And yes she is boyfriend who at one point attempt to convince her it okay to have sex, but she turn him down, and say if you ask me again to have sex with you, you will be in serious trouble with my father, and older brother… The guy got the message and they broke up. Honey how old were you when you did finally have sex. Linda asked

Um… I -I was twenty-one years old in college, and I was dating one of the star football players and we had sex one night after a football game that the team, win in double overtime, that was the first time, I has sex. See Vicky I wait to have sex, because I knew the consequence if I had sex in teen's years, she said

I got it, mom. I made a bad choice but there is nothing, I can do about it now, and it is too late.

You bet your ass it too late now. Go upstairs and think about how you are going to explain this to your dad when he come home, Kayla said, Vicky walks out of the living room but stop and listen.

I cannot believe this mom, she said and then Vicky heard her mom cry.

Shih it okay honey, you and Mike will get her through this, Linda said comforting her daughter.

Vicky now felt bad for her mom who was crying, because she is pregnant.

How mom… I mean my youngest is six. Oh god, Kathy I still have to guide her through this time, mom. I do not think I will able to do that mom she cried

Yes you will honey, because you will be prepared for when Kathy turn sixteen and you will guide her through it just like Stephanie guide Sophia through it, when she was sixteen, she said

I want so much her enjoy her college years away from home now that is not going to happen because she is pregnant, she cried.

I know honey, she said rubbing her hands up and down Kayla back.

She ran upstairs into her bedroom laid down on the bed, and began to cry… oh god what have I done to my mom, she cried.


	4. Chapter 4 Vicky thoughts

_Victoria Mizanin_

Chapter – Vicky thought

Vicky laid on her bed thinking about everything that has happened to her. She is exactly four months pregnant with her first child at the age of sixteen going on seventeen and of course her parents' first grandchild. She still could not believe that she was pregnant four months later, and they had used a condom. She thought I guess they are right when they say not all condoms can protect you.

She thought about her mom hearing her crying and her grandma comforting her because dad is not home he is filming a movie. Then there is him I have to tell that I am pregnant he is going to be disappointing me like my mom is. He always wants better for me, and that include boys, he never like or trust Cameron and of course I know that but I date him anyway.

However, I have to admit my dad held his tongue but he will not be holding his tongue when he find out that I am pregnant that is sure… Maybe it will be a good thing he yells especially when I should have listen to my parents when they talk to the consequence and me about sex.

Vicky continues to thinking about what her mom told her that her teenager life is officially over and that the part that suck big time here, I am going to miss out on everything that my girlfriends do. In addition, I have no one to blame here but Cameron and myself because we chose to have sex. What I should have done was listens to myself and that little voice…When it say not to have sex, but I chose not to listen and now look I am pregnant.

I do not even know how to take care of baby, how I am going to do this. Oh, god I am so screw now… This is not going to be easy. I mean I need to figure out how I am going to juggling school and raise my baby. Because I know that, my parents are not going to allow me to dropping out of school to raise my baby that is definitely out.

I do not even know if I can count on Cameron to help with the baby after the baby is born. He seems not to care that I am pregnant. I should have listen again especially to my good friend who try to warn about him. What a fool I was especially when my friends try to warn about him but I chose not to listen to them.

Vicky sat up and then got out of bed walk toward the bedroom door place her hand the doorknob and turn the knob opening the door. She walk out of the bedroom, and didn't hear anything which, mean everyone was in bed and sound sleep with expectation of maybe her mom was still up, she walk down the hallway toward her parent bedroom and look inside to see if her mom was wake so that she could talk to her again. However, her mom was sound sleep.

Vicky walk into the bedroom over to the bed sat down on her dad side of the bed and look at her mom who was sleeping she lay down next to her mom and continues to watch her sleep she wondering if her dad watching her sleep when he is laid next to her. Kayla felt that someone was in bed with her, and she knew it was not her husband Mike so without open her eyes.

I do look interesting to you, Kayla asked

Um…

What do you want Victoria? She asked still never opened up her eyes.

How did you know it was me mom, Vicky replied

When your baby brother, sneak in here to slept he cuddle up next to me or dad. Kathy will wake dad or I up if she is not feeling well. Michael Jr. always wakes me up, so that leaves you who lay down, she replied finally open her eyes and looks at her sixteen daughter who was laid opposite her.

Um… I just want to talk mom, she said, as Kayla looks at her.

At this hour you want to talk, she said, looking over Vicky to see the o'clock that read 1:45 AM. Honey I love you but it is 1:45 AM and I need my beauty sleep.

Mom believe me you don't need your beauty sleep because you always looks beautiful and I know why daddy love you so much, because you are beautiful woman, Vicky said.

Aw, how sweet you are Vicky. What you want talking about, Kayla said

Um mom I want to apology to you for getting pregnant at my age. I should have listens to you when you told me all about sex and boys. I was such fool who did not listen to the little voice in my head telling me no it a mistake.

Honey listen to me, mistake happened okay. However, I want you remember that the time next, he ask you need to be firm with him and the answer is no…. and if he does not like no you tell then we are finish.

Mom I do not think there is will a next time with Cameron, she said

Why do you say that, Kayla asked?

Because since I found out that I was pregnant and I told him, he seems not care that I am pregnant mom. He is acting very weird like, she said…

Oh honey, she said, as she move closer to her.

I feel like he use me, just to have sex and now he want nothing to do me and that really hurt, she cried, as Kayla wrap her arms her daughter and held as she cried..

Shh, pebble I am right here with you. It is gonna to be okay because you have your family, you do not need him then, she said.

He using me mommy I feel like a cheap slut, she cried.

Hey now you are no such thing Victoria Evelyn. You are a smart, beautiful young girl who dating the wrong boy who is all nothing else. She said, as she was cursing out this boy in her mind.

Mommy, he going to be part of my life because of the baby, and I do not know if I want the baby around him, she cried…

Well, we will have to thinking of something then, if you felt this strong about this then there must be a way where you do not have to deal with him, okay. She said

Okay. She said as Kayla pulls back as wipes her daughter tears.

No, more crying, she said, now let get some sleep okay, pebble.

Okay, mommy, she said as she snuggle closer to her and Kayla place her arm over Vicky and the fall back a sleep together.


	5. Chapter 5 later that morning

_Victoria Mizanin_

Chapter – later the morning

The next morning was just every morning in the Mizanin house the kids are getting for school and Kayla is make them breakfast, she did miss Mike though he is so helpful during the morning he can make sure the boys are getting dress and not fool around like they always do.

Vicky help out her mom today making sure that her youngest brothers are getting dress and not playing games this morning. Kathy was the first one to coming downstairs and walks into the kitchen where she finds her mom cooking breakfast.

Good morning mom she said, as Kayla looks up to see one of her children's is dress and ready for school.

Good morning sweetie, where are you brothers, she asked?

Um, they are still upstairs, Vicky is make sure that they are dressed for school, she replied, sitting down at the table and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Thanks god, days like this I miss your dad, she said, as Kathy chuckles.

To me, mom I miss daddy. Um mom?

Yes, sweetie, she said, place the food on the serving tray pick up it, walk over the table, and place the tray on the table.

Um is Vicky in a trouble with you? She asked

Why do you ask that? She asked

Um no reason but I want to prepare for when I am her age not to do whatever she did, she replied

You concentrate on being thirteen now, and do not worry about when you are sixteen got it, she said

Yes Ma'am. She said, as Michael Jr. Gabriel and Vicky all walk into the kitchen together.

Good morning, Kayla said,

Morning mom, Michael Jr. said, as they sitting at the down Gabriel wrap his arms around Kayla and hug

Morning mommy, he said, smile up at her, and smile back at him.

Good morning my little love bug, she said.

Good morning mom, Vicky said.

Good morning, sweetheart and thank you for help and make sure that your brothers are ready for school I appreciate the help seeing that dad is not around she said.

Your welcome mom she said, sitting down at the table and pouring herself a glass orange juice.

They ate breakfast like a family, after finishing breakfast Kayla load the dish machine and left the note for the maid who come every day to do the dishes and others chores around the Mizanin house, while the family is out of the house for the day. The kids got their book bags while Kayla grab her briefcase, purse and open the door for them they walk out of the house, and Kayla was the last out to the house and locked the door behind her, and walk to the car where the kids were getting in.

Kayla got the car behind the wheel pull the door close buckles her seatbelt and the put the key in the ignition and turns the key starting the car.

Everyone buckles in, she said

Yes, mom, the kids said unison.

Okay, she said, as she drove down the driveway and then out of the driveway and toward the school.

Kayla first stop was to drop off Kathy, Michael Jr. and Gabriel at their school. She pulls up to the private school,

Bye mom, the kids said unison.

Bye, have a good at school she said, as Michael Jr. opens the back door

We will mom thy said unison, Michael Jr. step out of the car first following by Kathy and then Gabriel. Kathy closes the door.

Kayla watches as they walk into the school together. Once they were inside the school, she pull away and drove toward Vicky school next.

Mom what was Kathy ask you. Vicky asked

Oh, she wants to know if you were trouble with me, because she wants to prepare herself so when she is sixteen she does do what you did. In addition, I told her to concentrate on being thirteen now and not worry about sixteen. She replied.

Oh, are you going to talk her about boys and sex? She asked

Yes, I will but not now she is only thirteen so I have about two more years before I talk to her, but I will make sure I drill it into her head, and so will your dad. Have you thought on how you are going to tell dad?

Yes, I have thought about it, and I am going to be honest with him. I know he is not going to be happy mom like you were not happy but I have man up as they say and take my punishment.

That is a good start taking responsibility for what you did. I proud you pebble. She said

Thank you mom. Nevertheless, I have admitted that I am very scare mom about giving birth and raise the baby.

Well giving birth is no picnic pebble it is very painful and as for raising the baby it is not easy either. However, you have dad and me to help out there plus grandma and grandpa will help out, but you have to remember that you cannot walk away from the responsibility either honey the baby is yours

I know mom, I am responsibility for the baby for the next twenty-one until the baby graduation college. She said.

Yes, she said pulling up to Vicky school Kayla park her car. She turns the key shutting of the car, and then they unbuckle their seatbelt opening the doors and step out the car.

They closed the doors. Kayla walks around the car she and Vicky walks together toward the school and went inside. They heads in the main office where Kayla ask to speak with principal of the school.

They walk into the principal office where they were greets by Principal Anna Davis… Vicky explains to Mrs. Davis that she was pregnant and she cannot finish her gym class because of her pregnancy. Mrs. Davis told Vicky that okay you could work my office for the rest of the school year…

She asks when you due are. Kayla answered for Vicky she is due in the beginning of September so I was wondering can you sent a female teacher to my home for her so she won't far behind in school. Mrs. Davis told Mrs. Mizanin sure thing. Let me know she has giving birth when she will be home from the hospital and then I will send a teacher over to your home.

Good, thank you Mrs. Davis Kayla said.

Your welcome, Mrs. Mizanin, she said, as they stood up and shook hands.

Bye you, she said kissing Vicky on the cheek.

bye mom, see you at home, Vicky said, kissing her mom on the cheek.

Yes, you will, she said walking out of the principal

Kayla walk out of the school toward her car open the door got in the car, pull the door closed. She buckles her seatbelt then slides the key into the ignition and then turns the key start the car. Kayla pulled away for the high school and drove toward Stamford, Connecticut.


	6. Chapter 6 Kayla argue with Cameron

_Victoria Mizanin_

Chapter – Kayla, argue with Cameron father

Hour later Kayla pulled up the WWE Headquarter in Stamford and parks her car in her parking spot, turns the key shutting of the car and then unbuckle her seatbelt and then open the door grabbing her briefcase, purse and got out of the car. She closed the door locks it and the set the car alarm.

She walks toward the headquarters pull the door open walk into the headquarters where she greeted by a smiling security guard. She smile back and then walk toward the elevator where she press the button the doors slide opens and she step on to the elevator.

She press the button for the top floor the doors slide closed and the elevator went up to the top floor. When the elevator reach the top floor the doors slide opens she walk out of the elevator and walk toward her office. Everyone as busy working, Kayla walk toward her office, and by her sister Stephanie office who was busying work too, when she stop.

Good morning, she said, as Stephanie looks up to see her sister standing there.

Morning Kayla, she said who walk into the office and closed the door behind her.

Stephanie do you know any good family attorney? Kayla asked, as Stephanie looks at her sister.

Please tell me that you and Mike are not getting divorce, she replied

Divorce what no, Mike and I are not divorcing Steph.

Oh that good then why do you need a family attorney for? She asked

Because Vicky is pregnant and she does not want the baby around Cameron so I need a family attorney to help me figure out what to do for her, she replied, sitting down in the chair.

Wait Vicky is pregnant. She asked

Yes, she is four months pregnant with my first grandchild, she replied

Wow, umm… how you feel about become a grandma in your late forties and knowing that your youngest is only 6 years old, she asked.

At first, I did not know what to feel. I mean I was so angry yesterday afternoon when Dr. Jones told me that she was pregnant. Then driving home I knew how you felt after Khloe told you that she was pregnant, she said.

It shocks you to the core, especially when it your teenager daughter, she said

Absolutely sis. It like a heart attack waiting to happen, when you heard that your daughter is pregnant especially when you tell them over and over don't have sex, but they choice not to listen to us.

Oh yes, especially seeing that we are the adults and we know what happened after you have sex. However, they think there are ready for that step in their so-called relationship with boys, she said.

Yes... Vicky says to me that I bet you have sex at my age, and I told her no and she did not believe me, until mom spoke up and told her otherwise.

Khloe did the same thing when I was yells at her for having sex at her age

It is unbelievable how they think.

Unbelievable indeed sis I thought we were raises our daughters the same way mom raise us.

To me sis. Mom trusted us when we were teenagers and then we have kids and we put that same trust in our daughters and they go and break that trust.

Yep. However, I have to admit Khloe is doing a wonderful job raise my granddaughter Kelly, Stephanie said

Yeah Khloe is doing a wonderful job.

Kayla Vicky will probably do a wonderful job too, after the baby is born.

Yeah I know.

When Vicky is due? She asked

Vicky is due in the beginning of September, she replied

Ah, another September baby, she said

Yes, when I driving her to school she admits to me she is very scared about giving birth to the baby.

Of course, she is scared Khloe was scare too and they should be scare because they should not be having baby at their age.

Absolutely I agree with you on that.

Nevertheless, it scares Khloe so much she has not had any sex since giving birth to Kelly. I have asks Khloe if she has any sex and she has said no.

Well that is good, she said, and just then, they heard a loud voice arguing with Stephanie secretary, they stood up from the chairs walk over to the door and open and saw some man arguing.

Excuse me what is going on out here, Stephanie said, in a firm voice. Kayla recognizes the man he was Cameron father.

There you are Mrs. Mizanin, he said.

Kayla you know this man, Stephanie asked.

Yeah, he is Cameron father. What do you want Mr. Lansing?

I want you to keep your slutty ass daughter away from son that what I want.

Watch your mouth Mr. Lansing because my daughter is not slut your son use her for sex. In addition, just be grateful my husband is filming movie now and not here to punch your light out.

You think I am scared of your husband,

You should be, Stephanie said.

And you are, Mr. Lansing ask

I am Stephanie Cena, Mrs. Mizanin older sister. She replied, as John walk behind Mr. Lansing and he did not like how he is staring at his wife.

I am her husband John Cena, he said, in dangerous tone of voice, who standing behind Mr. Lansing who turns around to see John standing there.

Mr. Lansing turns around and faces Kayla Mizanin when he spoke again.

I told my son not to dating your daughter because all you do is promoter sex, and violence and I do not want that in my family at all.

We do not promoter sex and violence we are wrestler promoter we promoter sport Entertainment. Kayla said.

Yeah right. Looks just keep her away from him he has a bright future heads of him, and I do not want anything screw that up and that include your daughter.

Oh, really well then I suggest that you have your son to sign away his parental right to the baby that my daughter is carrying.

Baby what baby. He asked

Oh, you do not know your son got my daughter pregnant, she does not want him around the baby so have him sign his parental over, and my daughter will raises the baby without him…

Fine I will she does not need baby screw up his future. Have your attorney contract me, he said, walking away.

I will, she said.

Once he was again, John said, dirty bag….

He not just a dirty bag John, he is a self-centered self-righteous asshole… who think his son has done nothing wrong, Kayla said.


	7. Chapter 7 Ric Lansing confront Vicky

_Victoria Mizanin_

Chapter- Ric Lansing confront Vicky

After Kayla encounters with Cameron Lansing father she immediate begun place several phone call to attorney who practice family law, as she was talking to the attorney Stephanie walk into her office and place a piece of paper in front her, with her sister-in-law name on it she was an attorney who practice family law. Kayla thanks the attorney but she might have found someone else. Kayla hung up with that attorney she was speaking with.

Stephanie told Kayla my sister-in-law Anna could help you with getting Cameron Lansing to signs over his parental rights to the baby that Vicky is carrying. Kayla smiles at her big sister and thank her. Stephanie said no problem but do this every fast.

Kayla immediate call Anna and they began talking about Vicky situation and Anna understood the situation seeing that she practice family law, and she because of their niece Khloe situation and Vicky being into the same situation now. She would gladly help. They were going met and talk some more about Vicky situation.

In the meantime, at Greenwich, high school the students were being out of school, Vicky is talking with several of her girlfriends when out of nowhere Ric Lansing appearance.

Vicky, he said as she turns around to see him standing there.

Yes. She said polite.

We need to talk now, he said, as Vicky and her friends look at him.

Mr. Lansing I am not your child so don't talk me that way. And I don't have to talk you, she said.

Oh, yes, you do, he said, as he grab her arm and pull her away.

Hey. Vicky said, and one of her friends ran inside the school to get help for Vicky.

You listen well you little slut you are going to have an abortion you understand me. You are not going to ruin my son brightly future that he head of him, he said nasty like to Vicky who got free of his grip.

First of all, Mr. Lansing don't ever touch me again or you will be dealing with my father who will break you in half. I do not have to listening to you.

I am not scared of your father.

You should be. And fi I don't get an abortion, she said

I will take you to someone who will do the abortion.

I can't have abortion because it sin. I am too far long in my pregnancy Vicky said, and just then the Principle arrive on the scene

Mr. Lansing what hell do you think you are doing putting your hands on Victoria Mizanin huh. She said, as she step in front Vicky to protect her from Ric Lansing. I know that your son doesn't go to this school, because this is an all-girls school, but that doesn't give you the right to step on to private school propriety and rehearsal my students. Now I am advising you to leave and leave Victoria Mizanin alone.

He walk away, when the Principle turn around Vicky began to cry she wrapped her arms around her and held well she cried. The principle took Vicky home and to make sure that she didn't have another encounter with Ric Lansing.

Meanwhile Kayla is meeting with Anna at her law firm to discuss Vicky options in regard to her ex-boyfriend Cameron Lansing.

Vicky told me that when she told Cameron that she was pregnant he didn't seem care and want nothing to do with her anymore, Kayla said.

Kayla that is very common with most teenager pregnancy, the boy acting like that mostly all the time, and it is not fair. And, from what Steph told me, I would not that kind of man in my grandchild life either. So, you are doing the right in my eyes. You are trying to protect your daughter and your unborn grandchild right now.

Thank you Anna for understand Kayla said.

It is no problem, Kayla, I am parent too, and I know this very difficult right now for you. but as for Cameron Lansing and his rude nasty father that is uncall for he should be grateful that Mike wasn't there because I have no doubt in my mind that Mike would have punch his light out for the way he spoke to you.

That is so true Anna Mike is very protect of me but I would not want him to be arrest for punch his light out though.

Yeah I see your point there. I will draw up the paper for you.

Thanks, Anna.

You're welcome. Um when is Mike coming home?

This week I think

Good once he arrive home talking to him about the situation and then contact me let me know and we will meet with Cameron and his nasty father and have the parental rights papers signs and then Vicky can raise the baby by herself without any interfere from Cameron Lansing and his family.

I will and thanks again for help Kayla said.

Like I said, Kayla it's no problem, Anna said, as they shook hand and then she walk out of the office.

Kayla got in her car and drove off toward home to her kids. When she did arrive home, and wasn't the door two second her second older daughter Kathy saw her and runs to her.

Mom, thanks goodness you are home, Kathy said, as Kayla close the door behind her.

Kathy whoa slows down what is going on. Kayla asked

When Vicky come home from school she was cry and immediate ran upstairs and Grandma Linda went upstairs to find out what was wrong and all I heard was Vicky crying. Grandma is trying to comfort her mom but Vicky is cry uncontrolled mom and she keep say he was mean to her. Grandma can't calm her down mom.

Kayla ran upstairs and into Vicky's bedroom and when Vicky saw her mom she got off the bed ran to her Kayla wrapped her arms around her pregnant daughter.

Shh, baby I am here. Kayla said

He so mean to mama me, Vicky cried….

Shh, baby. Kayla said, when Vicky calm down, she pulled back and looks at her teenagers daughter. Who was mean to me?

Cameron father Ric Lansing mom. He was screaming at me telling me I need to abortion or he will take me to someone and have them rip the baby out of me mama, she cried again. At that moment, Kayla saw red and Linda was angry too.

Who the hell does Ric Lansing think he is huh? Kayla said in very a dangerous of tone.

I am so scared right now, mommy she cried.

Don't scared baby, I am here daddy will be home soon. One Ric Lansing will not get away this I promise you. She said, as she held Vicky.


	8. Chapter 8 Mike come home

_Victoria Mizanin_

Chapter- Mike come home to his family

After being away from his family for near a month filming a new movie, he was glad to being back in Greenwich, as the limo drive through the streets of Greenwich he can't wait much long to walk into his home and see his kids and his gorgeous wife of seventeen years Kayla. He misses them just as much as they miss him.

The limo final pull into the Mizanin driveway drove up to the house, where the limo came to a completely stop. The Chauffeur got out of the limo and walk around the limo open the backdoor for Mr. Mizanin to step. Mike step out of the limo.

Thank you, he said.

Your welcome Mr. Mizanin, he said, closing the door and then open the trunk and grabs his bags.

Mike walks toward the house slide his key it the lock and then turn the key unlocked the door and place his hand on the doorknob and turn it opened door, he step inside the house. The chauffeur follows him inside the house and then he places his bags on the bench.

Mike gave him 50 bucks the chauffeur smile nods his head and then he walk out of the house and closed the door behind him. Gabriel come out of the family room, saw his daddy, he ran to him.

Daddy! Your home, he said, leaping into Mike arms that caught him.

I sure am buddy, he said, as hug him…

We missed you, he said

Aw, I missed you too, he said, as they pull back and look at each other. Where is everyone?

Um… mommy is upstairs in your bedroom. Mikey and Kathy are in the family room watch Star Wars yet again. He said, as Mike chuckles. Moreover, um Vicky is napping her in bedroom.

Okay… is Vicky sick Gaby? Mike asked put him down.

No, daddy I think she was reads a book and fall sleep, he answer.

Oh, okay then. Well, I am going to go upstairs and surprise mommy all right, he said.

Okay daddy I will tell Mikey and Kathy that you are home, he said.

Okay buddy, he said, as Gabriel ran down the hallway to the family room and went inside, Mike smile and then he walks up the staircase that led to the bedrooms.

Mike walks into the master bedroom and saw his wife put away clothes in her dresser and she looks beautiful doing it too.

My, my don't you look all sexy, Mike said in husky voice, Kayla turn around immediately when she heard his voice.

Mike your home, she said ran into him and wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Yes, I am baby, he said, leaning in kissing her. When they finally pull back from kissed, they were breathless.

We've missed you, she said, in raspy voice.

I've heard, he said gently kiss her again.

Gaby told you huh, Kayla said.

Yes….

Figure, she said take his hand in hers led him further into their bedroom over to the bed and sat down.

Aw, don't be upset that he saw me first. Beside you always get me all yourself when they are all sleeping, he said seductively smile at her.

Mike no seductively smile while ours kids are wake., she said

What seductively smile, he said still smiling.

Michael Sr. you know the smile I am taking about, she said kissing him gently.

Oh that smile, he said

Yes, that smile, she said.

He kisses her. I love you.

I love you too, she said.

Um, baby is Vicky all right. He asked

Vicky is fine babe why do you ask though. She replied

Gaby said she was napping in her bedroom and she never nap unless she is sick. He replied.

Mike she was reads a book and must have falling asleep. She said, she is not ready to tell him that Vicky is pregnant with their first grandchild just yet.

Okay, that what Gaby said to me he said with smile on his face as he stood and Kayla stood up.

Michael Sr. you are such, she said attacking him and he fell back on the bed while Kayla was pound him…

I surrender, he said, as Kayla look down at him.

You better surrender to me, or else, Kayla said, as Mikey and Kathy were standing in the doorway of their parents' bedroom.

Do you think we are interrupt them, Mikey whisper to Kathy.

Um... I don't know, Kathy said, as Mike lift his head see to Mikey and Kathy in the doorway.

Hey, you two, he said, as Kayla got off of him and he sat up.

Sorry to interrupt but Gaby say that you were home daddy, Kathy said

It is okay. Um mommy knocks me on to the bed for saying something silly that all, he said, as they walking into the bedroom over where they parents were.

Yeah, your daddy have a way of says a thing to me, she said

Oh. Hi daddy, Mikey said hug him.

Hi son, have you been a good boy while I was away? He asked pulling back from the hug.

Yes sir, he said, as he sat down between his parents.

Mikey, I know you son you like to play games when it time to get dress for school, Mike said in a stern voice.

Mikey was a good boy while you were away babe, Kayla said, kissing him on the head.

Hi, daddy Kathy said, hugging him too.

Hi, princess, he said, pulls back looks at Kathy who is spitting of Kayla and Vicky just then Gaby come ran into the bedroom and Kayla caught him.

Vicky still sleeping mommy, Gaby asked

Yes, she is still napping but I am going to awake up, now that daddy is home, she said, as she stood up from the bed.

Baby I will her wake up, he said, as he stood up from the bed.

Honey I can do it, she said

I want to, he said, as he walks out of the bedroom down the hallway to this oldest child bedroom walking inside the bedroom and saw Vicky sound sleep.

He walks over to the bed and sat down next her, she look so peaceful she did not want to disturb her, but she need to wake up. Princess, Mike says softly, Vicky roll on to her side and continues to sleep. Mike smile. Princess time to wake up, he says. Princess it daddy, he says, as she slowly wake up.

When she finally opens her eyes and roll on to her back, she saw her daddy was home.

Mmm daddy you are home, Vicky says groggy

Yes, princess I am home, he says, as she sits up and hugs him…

I miss you, she says

Aw, I missed you too, princess he said as they pulled back from the hug… um I need to show you something.

Okay.

While I was filming my movie, I bought mom a present and I want you opinion of what I bought her for Mother Day knowing that I miss Mother Day, he said.

Daddy you know that anything you buy mom she always love it, Vicky said.

I know princess, but this is the first time I missed Mother day with my wife the mother of my children, so this gift need to be extra special for her, he said.

I can understand that daddy, she said

Good it downstairs in my bags, he said, stood up as Kayla appearance in the doorway.

Hi, there pebble, she said smiling.

Hi, mom she said.

Did you have a nice nap? She asked

I did, mom she said, as got off bed walk toward her mom with Mike behind her.

They walk out of the bedroom downstairs where they heard laughing coming from the living room where Kathy, Mikey and Gaby were. Kayla walk in the living room to see what the three of them are laughing at… Mike walks over to his bags, opens the bag, pulls a long jewelry box, and opens for Vicky to see what he bought Kayla.

Wow daddy mom is going to love it, I have no doubt in my mind, she said, as he look at the Diamond and pink bracelet that he purchased for Kayla as late Mother Day gift.

Yeah, he said.

Oh, absolutely daddy mom is going to love it, she said, as he closes the box.

They walk into the living room where, Kayla, Gaby, Mikey and Kathy were sitting on the couch. Mike sat down next Kayla who looks at him.

I have something for you, he said, as he pull a long jewelry box from behind his back and hand it her. I know that I was not her for Mother Day so it my mother day gift for you.

Daddy mommy is not you mom she is your wife, Gaby said.

Well duh, Gaby, mommy is the mother of his children so husband are supposed to buy gift for their wife. Mikey said.

Michael Jr. how time have we told you not to tease your little brother Mike said.

A lot of time dad, Mikey said.

Kayla opens the long jewelry box and found a beautiful diamond and pink bracelet. Oh honey it is absolutely gorgeous. Thanks you, she said kissing him on the lips...

Eww, they kissing Gaby said, as he covers his eyes. Vicky and Kathy chuckles.

Is it safe to look? Gaby asked

Yes it safe Gaby, Vicky replied, as he uncovers his eyes.

Gaby I loves your mommy very much, because she has giving me, your brother Mikey, and your sisters Vicky and Kathy, he said.

I know daddy. Gaby said smiling. I love you mommy too. As he kiss her on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9 Vicky telling her dad

_Victoria Mizanin_

Chapter- Vicky telling her dad

After having a lovely family meal together as a family, the dirty dishes were place into the dishes washer and it was turn on. Kathy, Mikey and Gabby were in the family room together watch a movie. Meanwhile Kayla was in the home office looking over bills Mike was upstairs unpacked his bags, Vicky walks in the home office.

Mom, she said, as Kayla looks up to see Vicky standing there.

Yes honey, she said, as Vicky walk over to the desk and stood In front of it.

Um can we wait to tell Daddy about my pregnancy I mean I do not want to the other to hear about it just yet, she said.

Vicky we cannot wait any long you are five and a half months pregnant and you are started to show he need to know. She said

Okay mom.

Vicky listen your sister and brothers are going to notice that you are changing dad and I will l explain it to them. Just like, we explain to you and Kathy that I was pregnant with Mikey. Then when I was pregnant with Gabriel it normal honey don't worry.

All right mom, Vicky said, and just then Mike walk into the office.

Is everything okay with you two? Mike asked

Everything is fine but Vicky and I do need to talk you about something important, Kayla replied.

Okay. He said, as he sat down the chair. Vicky walks to the door and closes the door. It must be serious if you are closing the door

It not serious, Kayla said, as Vicky sat down in the chair next to her daddy.

Um daddy I have something to tell you.

Okay princess I am listening he said, as Vicky took a deep breath and then slowly exhale.

Daddy I am pregnant, she said softly.

What did you just say? Mike asked narrow his eyes at his oldest child as she sat beside him in another chair. He couldn't have heard her correctly. He watched Vicky glanced at her mom who was sitting across them behind the desk. Victoria. I asked you what you said.

I said…. ahem I said, that I am pregnant daddy okay. Vicky stood up and begun to pacing her emotion were getting the best of her. I know that I let you down daddy. I know that I'm disappointing you to because I am a high school student and I had the rest of my life heads me to have children. I am taking full responsibility for my actions here, on what I did.

Vicky… Kayla said, as she stops pacing and looks at her mom. Don't get upset it is not good for the baby.

I'm sorry mom but daddy is about to blow his top, Vicky said, Mike wasn't happy that Vicky was pregnant but there is nothing he can do about it now.

Frist I am still the room Vicky. In addition, yes, I am not happy that you are pregnant at your age, but there is nothing I can do. In addition, as for me blowing my top I will do that later when I am alone in the gym where I know that I can hit the punch bag and let off steam.

As he stood up walk over to her and took her face in his hands and looking into her gorgeous blue eyes that she got from her mom. I am not disappointing in you I am disappointing that are you pregnant, and it doesn't change anything I love you because you are my daughter okay.

Okay, she said, as Mike hugs her…. Kayla smile she knew her husband better than anyone did.

Vicky can you leave Daddy and I alone I need to talk him some more pebble, she said.

Sure mom she said, as Mike let her go and she walks toward the door open the door, walks out of the office, and closed the door behind her leaving her parents in the office.

Mike turn to Kayla and said Cameron Lansing is a dead kid, Mike said in dangerous voice.

Mike it's not worth it to kill him over this. She said

Why the hell not? He asked

Because, it not I don't want to lose my husband the father of my children to prison term let it go. We have big things to do anyway. Like helping Vicky raise our first grandchild because, she will need us. Moreover, most important Cameron is out of Vicky life.

What? When did that happen? He asked, sitting down on the couch Kayla stood up walks around the desk walk over to the couch and sat down next to him.

It happening when Vicky told him she was pregnant and he didn't care that she was pregnant. She told him they were finish.

Honey he is going to be in her life whether she likes or not he is the baby father, he said.

Actually, that the other thing I want to talk you about. Cameron father Ric Lansing had agree to have Cameron signal over his parental right to the baby, which mean that he will not be in Vicky life anymore she can raise the baby the way she want and not have any interfere from him or his family.

Okay. Is there anything else?

Yeah when we met with Cameron and his parents do not flip out because I will be confronted Ric Lansing about what he did to Vicky. She said.

Wait a minute what he does to Vicky. He asked

He went to her school and demand that she gets an abortion if she didn't he would take to her a doctor that would do the abortion, she said.

That fucking scumbag, he yells, as he stood up begun pacing. That is going over the line Kayla he has no business approach ours daughter and tell her she need to get an abortion.

I know that honey, she said standing up.

This is unbelievable. Who Ric Lansing thinks he is huh, he said in firm voice.

Well to me, he is self-righteous narcissistic self-centered scumbag, she said,

That is a good describes of him. Just hold my hand when we come face to face him or I will be going to jail, he said.

Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, she said kissing him gently.


End file.
